nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Ushio Igarashi
Suzaku High School Poetry Club Shogi Club |occupation= |previous occupation= Student Witch Killer Seventh Witch Poetry Club President Shogi Club Vice-President |club= |previous club= Shogi Club Poetry Club |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= Nene Odagiri Noa Takigawa |base of operations= Poetry Club Room Shogi Club room (formerly) |status= Active |relatives= Kou Igarashi(Younger brother)Yamda-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 216 Cover Nene Odagiri (Wife) Mone (Daughter) Mashio (Son) |ability = Plunder, Grasp & Return |currently used= Amnesia, Witch Detection & Power Detection |previously used= Mind Reading |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 13 |anime debut= Episode 2 |japanese voice=Daisuke Ono |english voice=Will Short |image gallery= }} Ushio Igarashi (五十嵐 潮 Igarashi Ushio) used to be one of Nene Odagiri's followers. He loves her, and will do anything for her. He also used to be Yamada's only friend. He was in the Shogi Club along with Mikoto Asuka prior to him reforming. He is the current Seventh Witch of the second set after stealing Nancy's powers. Appearance Ushio is a tall high school student with gray spectacles. He has multicolored hair of gray and black, an oddity among the characters introduced in the series. Personality Being friends with Ryu once before their falling-out in high school, Ushio has a similar personality to him, being hot-headed and reckless, although he is a more careful person as compared to Ryu. After being infatuated with Nene, his personality switched to that of a loyal dog: only following Nene's orders to the absolute detail. History In his Junior High School, he complains that he is in the same class with Ryu again. Soon enough starting a fight. Later that year, Ryu complains that he is better at grades, height and popularity. One day students from another school taunt them, he fights them alongside Ryu. After the fight, he rests by a pile of rubbish, while Ryu carries him, he notes that he is stronger than he is.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 10-12 Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In the old school building, he suddenly appears at the door to the Girl's Archery Team's room. He argues with Ryu for a bit before asking Karen if she still intends to persist in her views, stating it will be the last time. Karen reveals that Ushio has been asking her quite a while, to which Toranosuke had no idea about. Ushio decides to leave the room leisurely as Karen still refuses to assent to the reconstruction. However, just as he closes the door, he locks it from the outside to prevent Karen from attending the meeting.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 9-13 In the midst of the Supernatural Studies Club's argument, He enters the room. He insults the club, however he bring news that Karen voted in favor at the meeting, permitting the reconstruction of the old school building. He asks Ryu how they convinced her to support, but Ryu refuses to tell him, reminding him that he is the person who locked them in the room. The two go into a bickering argument, and when he leaves the room, he assures them that Nene will be the next President.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 12-16 Charming Telepathy Arc Cultural Festival Arc On the day of the Culture Festival, Ushio and Nene notice the Supernatural Studies Club's fortune telling stabs, he becomes suspicious. As Nene decides to buy a sandwhich, he is pushed by her to get his fortune told instead. He gets inside, noticing Ryu's outfit, they argue as he keeps claiming that he is not Ryu. He is then told to close his eyes as Ryu slowly creeping to kiss him. He notices his breath and opens his eyes as Ryu kisses him. He backs away in disgust, arguing that he had just kissed him. Ryu then reveals his future; getting an indirect kiss from Nene, causing him to blush. He gets kicked out and before leaving, receives Nene's unfinished sandwich; being the indirect kiss from Nene.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 8-12 Witch Hunting Arc After the first ceremony he was hopeless and asked himself why he was the only one who had to suffer. He is then approached by Mikoto, who states she got a recommendation to a university, and wanted to help him reach his goal.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 17-19 Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc Ushio is in the Shogi Club room, as Ryu secretly watches them after having been chased by Noa. He is playing against Mikoto, Ushio thinks of his next move as the latter finished hers. He tells Mikoto that he has a lot to learn from her leadership, which she replies that he has a long way to go. After she announces that they should have a break, he notices the door to the club room, as Ryu leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 11-12 He watches Ryu talk with Nancy and Sid, until Nancy had exposed his location. Ryu then asks what he is doing, as he explains that he just happened to be passing by. Ryu asks him why Nancy told him to ask him, which he himself doesn't even know to begin with. As Ryu calls the two to come back, Ushio tells him that he seems to be having fun. Ryu questions him, as he explains that he had gotten ahold of what he wanted, confusing the former. He states that its what they talked about when they first entered the school, he lists all of the things since then. Ryu asks if he is jealous, he simply replies no. Ushio then asks him what he thinks the witches are, to his eyes he thinks the witches exist for him. Ryu asks what he is talking about, he then states that he's kidding him. He stands up, declaring that he's made a decision; he will get what he wants, explaining that will be the next time they meet. He then walks away, stating until then they should both work hard.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 15-19 The following day, a notice is posted for the entire school to see, which dictates that the current Student Council has been removed from office. Meanwhile, from the side the Shogi Club members watch. As the other members express their excitement, he and Mikoto assure them that this is only the beginning.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 140, Page 5 Ushio leads the male members of the Shogi Club and Masamune towards the door, as Kaori suggest they should start strategizing for the election. He listens as she asks them where they are going, with Masamune responding that they will go to the bathroom, as Mutta asks if she would like to come with them. She jokingly calls them gross and accuses them of sexual harassment.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-3 Ushio heads to the roof to stop Ryu. As he arrives, Ryu apologizes to him. He questions this, making the latter relieved that he was not going to confess his feelings for him. He then explains why he came, he knew he was going to use the Amnesia power. However he decides to be the one to do it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 19-20 He clarifies that he was the one who started the war and that he will be the one to erase the memories. He argues with him, stating he was the one who planned the election to begin. He tells him to go and vote for Shinichi. Ryu tries to make him rethink his decision, noting Nene and the Shogi Club. He states that he has nothing left and wants to be forgotten, Ryu asks in outrage on why he came to school. As he continues to persuade him, Ushio grabs him and in anger points out that this is the result of him using his power. Noa tries to end their dispute, they punch one another.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 1-7 They begin to fight each other, throwing punches and kicks back and forth. They comment on how soft the other has, remembering their time together in Junior High, continuing to fight. As Ryu delivers a powerful kick, Ushio erases the memories of Nene's speech. Causing him to smile as Ryu realizes this. He states that this is better as he has a lot to loose, Ryu calls him an idiot as he sits.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 8-16 After school, on the roof he agrees with Ryu as he happily notes that Shinichi won the election and the Student Council is safe. However Ryu adds that he had also been forgotten.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 20 Stolen Notes Arc After the problem is over, he and Noa arrive to the Supernatural Studies Club room. Ryu informs Mitsuki that with their help all the rumors that were spread will be erased. He explains to her how he will erase the memories and asks if she is alright with it. However she requests him to not, as she won't reveal the witch powers nor spread anymore rumors. As she leaves, she also states she does not want to forget her feelings for Toranosuke. To which he and Ryu are shocked, with him wanting to erase him altogether.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 18-20 Graduation Arc The next day, Ushio writes poetry in his notebook while Noa watches him. As he shuts it, she gives him a score of four, to which he yells not to look.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 2-3 On the rooftop, Ryu and Toranosuke ask him if he knows anything about Mikoto, which he claims that he does not. As the two ponder of his kiss with Mikoto, he irritatingly states that it was just to test out his power. Toranosuke asks why he formed the Shogi Club with Mikoto, which he confirms this, and that after the election she left. Noting that she must still remember him due to none of the third year students being present on the day of the election. Toranosuke points out that he got abandoned because she is a fox, which confuses him. As he explains that both he and Haruma were on the top and that when both of them had lost their position which she left them, making him realize in embarrassment.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 16-19 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Ushio and Noa sit by their booth, who soon catches the attention of Ryu and Toranosuke. He informs them that Shinichi gave him and Noa a room, which they had to make a club. As Ryu ponders that he chose poetry, he asks him if there is something wrong with his choice, which he denies. Ryu claims that no one would be interested in a Poetry Club, thus making his work as a seventh witch easy, making him remark that he is in the Supernatural Studies Club. Toranosuke questions them on how they got a room if there is no space in the main building, which he looks at Noa. As she answers them, he covers his mouth, as he question again, he turns his head trying hard not to laugh.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 5-7 He and Noa show them to the completed new school building. He tells them that it will be used for clubs and invites them in. In the Poetry Club room, they marvel the two on the great conditions they have. Toranosuke asks him on why Shinichi gave them a room, which he simply states that he does not know, adding that they were not hoping for a room that nice.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 8-10 Abilities Hand to Hand Combat: Plunder:As of Chapter 134, he is revealed to have the power to steal other witches powers. Grasp: Return: Amnesia:Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 167, Page 11 Witch Detection:Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 167, Page 11 Power Detection:Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 167, Page 11 Former Abilities Mind Reading: Ushio had stolen Kotori's power. He used it on the Shogi Club members, such as Mikoto. He had also used this on Kaori if she knew any witches or if she was one. Appearances in Other Media OVAS Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Ushio is carrying boxes along with other students under Nene's Charm power, walking through the halls with Nene, as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room, watching as Ryu bumps her. Later at the School Clubhouse, he comes down the stairs with Nene, crossing his arms. Afterwards he asks them what they're going to do for the performance festival. He listens as Mikoto states that the President may have felt uneasy entrusting Nene with everything there. Later Ushio enters the mens' hot spring bath, which he spots Toranosuke trying to peep on the girls, the latter however climbs on his should still attempting to look, Ushio calls him a monkey and orders him to get off. Much later, he walks outside near the Supernatural Studies Club room, where Toranosuke spots him. He is later asked by Ryu and Toranosuke in Urara and Miyabi's body respectively, to join them to dance in the performance. As soon as Ryu utters his name, he realizes that both of them had body swapped. He tries to punch Ryu, making him reveal his cover, noting that he is the only one to call him by his first name easily. Hearing why their reasons, he calls him a snake for using their female members' to trick others. He is surprised to hear that he isn't, and that he reveals that the club in last place will be disbanded, much to his shock. He is asked to help them, he listens as he states that the SSC disbanding would be the worst thing for him. He listens as Ryu states reasons for not wanting the club to disband. After Urara and Ryu switch back, he and Nene are asked by her to help, to which Nene reluctantly accepts. As Ryu comes to hug her, he blocks him, stating he will be watching closely on stage. The next day in the clubroom, she eats with Nene as Ryu complains that they still need more person. As Ryu screams, Ushio and the others faces him in surprise. As he states that he forgot about Tsubaki, she and the others are just as surprised. After catching Kentaro, they ask him to watch a video on a tablet, asking for his help. As they count the members, he gets shocked to hear an eighth member, however is relieved to see it's just Miyabi and her alien replica. Later he waits outside the Student Council Office with the others. Being informed by Miyabi that the winners for the past years were in the middle of the lineup. He is confused by this, as she explains that there is less stress and less risk of showing the judges something that has already been performed. He then hears a scream in the office, as he and Kentaro opens the door to check what happened to Ryu. After he sees their position, stands beside Nene as she she stomps her leg on him as punishment.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationships Nene Odagiri: At first, Nene used her witch power on him, making him fall in love with her, but as time passed he actually came to love her without the power. He and Nene were seen as an inseparably duo in the beginning, however, once she gets her memory back from Yamada, she stops affiliating with him and begins talking to the student council. It is revealed that Ushio had always had feelings for her since their first year and was planning to tell her. In the final chapter, it is revealed the two have gotten married and have two children. Ryu Yamada: He and Yamada knew each other in Junior high, and were best friends in their freshman year. Due to an incident, they stopped affiliating with each other, leaving Yamada as a friendless, hated delinquent. Mikoto Asuka: She is part of the shogi club with him, also allies for turning down the Student Council. Trivia *Ushio placed 11th with Kentaro and Sora on the character popularity poll in 2016. *Ushio is the tallest known character introduced so far. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Witch Killers Category:Shogi Club Category:Vice-Presidents Category:Former Antagonists Category:Handicrafts Club Category:Article stubs Category:Presidents